monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Yian Kut-Ku
|Ailments = |Weakest to = on Wings on Head |Weakness Sign = Ears folding back Limping |Signature Move = Multiple Firespew |Habitats = Forest and Hills Jungle Swamp Old Volcano Tide Island Unknown Great Forest |Monster Size = 1204.9 459.9 |Monster Relations = Blue Yian Kut-Ku Yian Garuga |Generation = First }} Yian Kut-Ku is a fire-breathing Bird Wyvern. They are rather small compared to other wyverns and resemble giant chickens in both manner and form. The name "Kut-Ku" may come from the word "cuckoo" for its bird-like characteristic and appearance. __TOC__ Physiology Generally and obviously, the Yian Kut Kut resembles a giant featherless bird with reptilian-style wings and frills-like 'ears'. They have large, tangerine-persimmon parrot-like beak which crooked on the lower beak like the pelican's. While their body appear featherless, it is considerably hard and sturdy like an anteater's carapace. The edge has two 'talons' while another shorter one slightly distant from the others on both wings. The wings are particularly flexible to be able to extend a bit like how albatross wings' extends. While their body is considerably smaller than the appendages, the feet are particularly large and strong, like a tyrannosaurus's. Each feet have 3 frontal digits, the digits are 4 in Monster Hunter 4 however. Abilities Yian Kut-Ku are the weakest of the boss wyverns, and one of the most basic wyverns but they are rather fast. Many hunters defeat the Kut-Ku as their first wyvern. While experienced hunters usually have no challenge in defeating it, first-timers may have some difficulty due to the Kut-Ku's speed. They are belligerent towards hunters, and use their Fire attacks and pecks to defend their territory. If attacked before fully landing, it may opt to circle the area and swoop down on its foes. Though their attacks and speed make them more formidable than other small-sized monsters, they leave themselves open to attack more often than the average wyvern. Behavior A somewhat temperamental, skittish, and inquisitive wyvern. Yian Kut-Ku have a tendency to want to appear bigger than they really are by spreading their wings, flaring out their ears, and shriek out a loud squawking roar. Habitat They inhabit the Forest and Hills, Jungle, and Swamps. Game Appearances In-Game Description Analysis and Guides For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Yian Kut-Ku Guides'. Notes *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, there is a quest called "At Birds Hill..." which requires players to fight an extremely small Yian Kut-Ku at the Forest and Hills zone, which is most-likely a young Yian Kut-Ku. It has a different voice due to its miniscule size, yet its fireball attack increases in power and explosion radius, this may be because it doesn't have very good control over its Flame Sac. *In Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0, 'Hardcore' Yian Kut-Ku became available. This variant can perform a circular rampaging charge attack with extreme attack power, and has the ability to spew a Fire Ball that causes a wall of fire. *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Yian Kut-Ku can be sometimes be seen drinking from the ponds in Areas 9 and 10 of the Forest and Hills. *On Monster Hunter Frontier Online Yian kut-ku can be a pet, its favorite foods are insects and worms. *Yian Kut-Ku makes a return in Monster Hunter 4. **The Yian Kut-Ku has 4 toes while in previous generations, it had 3 toes. **Yian Kut-Ku will prey on Kunchuu to regain stamina. **Yian Kut-Ku is now capable to release 2 fireballs instead of 1. **While low on stamina, Yian Kut-Ku won't be able to shoot fireballs, and its beak will get stuck in the ground when it performs its pecking attack. Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:MH4 Monsters